Battle of the Bands
by Victoria Hunter
Summary: A story I wrote a long time ago that I decided to post just for the sake of it. Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Tenten and Temari form a band - SHITT - and return to Konoha to compete in a Battle of the Bands contest against the boys who caused them to leave their home in the first place.
1. Chapter 1

**SHITT 1**

The Boys – Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba and Neji (Sasuke left for Orochimaru but didn't get there as Naruto dragged him back)

They are all 18 years old in my story.

The Girls – **S**akura, **H**inata, **I**no, **T**emari and **T**enten

**Play **_**Get Outta My Way – Kylie Minogue **_**while reading this ** ** and I do not own Naruto or the song!**

Sakura's Pov

The music was belting out above the roar of the crowd and the atmosphere was think with sweat from people's bodies being so closely packed together. My heart raced as I stepped onto the stage but I felt no fear as I knew my best friends were right behind me, this was our last show in Central City.

The music began, I gasped for air and the first lyrics left my mouth.

_**What's the worst thing that could happen to you?**_

_**Take a chance tonight and try something new.**_

_**You're getting boring, you're, oh, so boring.**_

_**And I don't recognize the zombie you've turned into.**_

The crowd roared with delight and I knew I was doing okay. Temari thrashed about on her drum kit, Ino gave me the thumbs up before plucking away at her bass guitar and I felt happiness swell in the pit of my stomach.

_**Don't worry 'cause tonight I got you.**_

_**You can take a seat, do what you normally do,**_

_**I'm about to let you see.**_

_**This is what'll happen if you ain't giving your girl what she needs.**_

Hinata gave me an encouraging smile as she backed me up in the singing while playing a badass melody over the beat on her keyboard guitar.

They were cheering our name now, the crowd I mean, calling 'SHITT' into the night like madmen.

_**Leave you, Move on,**_

_**To a perfect stranger.**_

_**You talk, I walk,**_

_**Wanna feel the danger.**_

_**See me with him and its turning you on it's got me saying,**_

_**Ain't getting me back at the end of this song.**_

Tenten was coming to the climax of the song on her lead guitar and she strummed away, grinning. The chorus was coming up and I nodded to each member, in which they replied with a sad smile.

_**Get outta my way,**_

_**Get outta my way.**_

_**Got no more to say.**_

_**He's taken your place.**_

_**Get outta my way, way,**_

_**Outta my way.**_

_**Got no more to say,**_

_**He's taken your place.**_

_**Get outta my way.**_

We all sung this part with tears in our eyes as we all remembered the sad moment just minutes before we took up the offer of becoming a band and leaving Konoha for 6 years. You see the boys had just become a band and we decided to tell them we were starting a band too.

_**Now I got a taste, I wanna explore.**_

_**Ain't going to waste no not anymore.**_

_**You're going hard now to win my heart but,**_

_**Too many times now you've been coming up short.**_

I almost choked on the words _Get outta my way_ as we've come so far since leaving the boys behind and getting them out of our way.

_**Don't worry 'cause tonight I got you.**_

_**You can take a seat do what you normally do.**_

_**I'm about to let you see.**_

_**This is what'll happen if you ain't giving your girl what she needs.**_

We had thought maybe we could work all together but instead we got into a heated argument about whether girls could be a good band, they were all being prejudice. Things turned ugly and Tenten turned to her now ex-boyfriend, Neji, for backup but he refused and said she was being silly.

_**Leave you, Move on,**__**  
><strong>__**To a perfect stranger. **__**  
><strong>__**You talk, I walk,**__**  
><strong>__**Wanna feel the danger.**__**  
><strong>__**See me with him and its turning you on it's got me saying,**__**  
><strong>__**Ain't getting me back at the end of this song.**_

Tenten had been absolutely fuming and broke up with him there and then, she was distraught. Hinata burst into tears from the tension in the air and at how mean the love of her life (Naruto) was being to her and her friends. None of us bothered to console her, something she still holds a grudge against.

_**Get outta my way,**__**  
><strong>__**Get outta my way.**__**  
><strong>__**Got no more to say,**__**  
><strong>__**He's taken your place.**__****_

_**Get outta my way, way,**__**  
><strong>__**Outta my way.**__**  
><strong>__**Got no more to say,**__  
><em>_**He's taken your place.**__**  
><strong>__**Get outta my way.**_

Ino was shooting murderous glares at all of them - and me, well I just stood there scowling angrily never accepting the fact we were the weaker sex.

_**No I ain't going home 'cause I wanna stay,**__**  
><strong>__**But I won't be alone, no, how, no way.**__**  
><strong>__**Now I showed you what I'm made of made of,**__**  
><strong>__**This is what'll happen if you ain't giving your girl what she needs.**_

A messenger hawk had swooped down, squawking, making it clear we were needed by the Hokage. When we got there, a lady with long black hair with red tips, greyish blue eyes, wearing a red flowery battle kimono, by the name of Kizumi, was waiting.

_**Leave you, Move on,**__**  
><strong>__**To a perfect stranger.**__**  
><strong>__**You talk, I walk,**__**  
><strong>__**Wanna feel the danger.**__**  
><strong>__**See me with him and its turning you on it's got me saying,**__**  
><strong>__**Ain't getting me back at the end of this song.**__**  
><strong>_

She wanted to take us back to the Central City to be trained as better kunoichi and as a band. It was a stroke of luck I guess but we were so angry at the boys we agreed immediately and no more was said. We were gone the next day.

_**Get outta my way,  
>Get outta my way.<br>Got no more to say,  
>He's taken your place.<br>**_

We met Temari on the way, we were passing through Suna and she just kinda came along for the ride. With the permission of the Kazekage Gaara, her brother, of course. But since then she's become our drummer, and a great friend. Although, she only holds a grudge against the boys for putting us down.

___**Get outta my way, way,  
>Outta my way.<br>Got no more to say,  
>He's taken your place.<br>Get outta my way.**_

As the song ended, I sighed with relief, it had gone okay, our last show was done and now we were finished here and on our way to victory in Konoha.

I am Sakura Haruno, lead singer of the SHITT and at age 12, Tenten, Hinata, Ino and I formed a band and left Konoha under the guidance of the daimyo's daughter, Kizumi. Later, Temari of the Sand joined us and everyone gets along great. Now, 6 years on we are returning for one reason and one reason only, a battle of the bands contest…


	2. Chapter 2

**SHITT 2**

**Normal Pov**

Kiba, Naruto, Neji, Sasuke and Shikamaru were bored. For being late to a conference and pulling a disastrous prank, they had been put on guard duty for a whole 10 days. They were lucky Tsunade was in a _good_ mood.

Just when they were contemplating on substituting themselves and heading to the bar, 7 figures appeared in the distance.

The leading figure was in a red battle kimono and had black hair with red tips. She was holding a young girl's hand who was about 7 years old, wearing a yellow tank top with light blue shorts and had light brown hair. The next figures where -

A girl with her pink hair in a black bun net wearing a pink jacket over a white tank top, a pink mini skirt, black knee high socks and pink converses was arguing with another girl.

A girl with long purple hair wearing a light purple t-shirt, tan capris ( ¾ length trousers), white trainers with a dark purple satchel was playing with her hair and staring into space.

A girl with long platinum hair wearing a light blue sun dress, white sandals and lots of jewellery was arguing with the pink haired girl.

A girl with her brown hair in a ponytail wearing a matching forest green and fishnet skirt and top with blue leggings was listening to her iPod.

A girl with darker blonde hair spiked slightly at the back, wearing a white, with puffed arms, shirt over a brown tank top, white floaty skirt, a brown shoulder bag, belt and sandals was glaring at the arguing girls, obviously annoyed with them.

( fs25/f/2008/044/4/5/Naruto_Girls_by_ )

**Sakura's Pov**

Hinata was completely out of it, Tenten was absorbed in her music, dancing along and Temari was glaring at Ino and I who were arguing playfully but a bit too loudly for Temari's liking.

A little way away from the gates Kizumi spun on her heel, snapping her fingers at Hinata, swiping Tenten's iPod, flicking Temari on the nose and clapping her hands at Ino and me, she faced us with a serious expression.

"Girls, you have worked so hard to get to where you are today and I wish you the best of luck but once you step inside those gates you are on your own, Matsia, she motioned to her daughter, and I will be leaving you." She grinned "I'll be watching you every step of the way, so you better not mess up!"

"Hai!" we chorused and we ran to her, hugging her so tightly we must cut off her air supply.

"Thank you…" I whispered and she nodded and smiled to me. We each took it in turn to hold the sobbing Matsia, who was devastated at losing her sisters.

After the dramatic goodbyes, Kizumi gave us our battle of the bands passes and we carried on our way to the gates.

**Normal Pov**

There was a lot of hugging in the distance and 2 of the figures left. The boys were pretty convinced who the people were and they instantly felt guilt wash over them.

The figures appeared at the gates and they were exactly who the boy's predicted them to be.

"Hi!" Sakura announced "We've just come back from Central city on a training trip, these are our passes." She handed the passes to Shikamaru, who looked at them, Ino then Temari.

The girls gave half genuine, half fake smiles and waited patiently to be allowed to pass.

"Here." Neji said passing the passes back, his gaze lingering slightly longer on Tenten though.

"Thanks." Said Ino giggling slightly "Did you piss Tsu-nee off and she give you guard duty for a week?"

The boys scowled at the jab to their pride and Kiba mumbled "10 days actually…"

The girls burst out laughing, and once they had calmed down a bit, Hinata gasped "What _did _you do to make her so mad?!" The boys ignored the question and stared at her.

Neji was surprised at his cousin's confidence and lack of stutter, and was about to press but Naruto beat him to it.

"Hinata! Your stutter is gone," he smirked and said coyly "let's see if that pretty blush is still there!"

Hinata went ten shades of tomato before her face was somewhat normal again. "Ah, yes it's still there!" Naruto laughed.

Sasuke, who hadn't said a thing, was asked a question. "How are you, Uchiha? You've been very quiet."

This question came from Temari who was frowning slightly, Sakura was a great friend of hers and he had -

Insulted her when she tried to stop him from leaving.

Left her on a bench to freeze.

That gave her even more of a reason to dislike him, apart from shoving Chidori through her brother's arm.

Sasuke stared back at her, not answering. Sakura looked Sasuke in the eye, who she had previously avoided eye contact with, and silently willed him not to do anything to upset Temari.

Sasuke took the hint and answered in an unfriendly tone "Fine, thank you…" Well it was a start.

The tension that was previously not present had returned and Tenten took this as a great time to go practice and rest up for the battle tonight.

"Come on guys!" she announced "Let's go get ready for the battle tonight, yeah?"

Everyone decoded this message in disguise and politely asked to be let by.

Just before they disappeared round the corner of some buildings, a voice called out.

"Wait, you said battle, right? It was Naruto's voice and it had a challenging tone to it. "Battle of the Bands? Well if so, we'll see you there then!"

Just as the girls turned the corner the boys disappeared, but not before their gazes lingering on their favourite girl(s), obviously going to report the girls return to Tsunade.

The girls were curious as to what Naruto had meant but they assumed the boys were contestants just like them.

"Ugh, Boys!" Ino yelled, but everyone was smiling, happy to be home.

**Few Hours later, At the Battle – Sakura's Pov**

I feel sick with excitement, and I'm pretty sure everyone else does too. There are so many people here to watch the first round of the Battle of the Bands. A bigger crowd than we ever faced in Central City.

I heard the presenter booming into the microphone and I was mighty pleased I wasn't singing tonight and Ino was.

I glanced at her and she was nervously shifting from one foot to another, biting her lip.

"**Hello everyone!" **There was some shouting in reply **"I hope you ready tonight because we've got some amazing bands for you, are you ready?"**

There was more shouting and I looked to see my best friend and rival go a pasty white at how close we are to going on stage. I went to comfort her.

**Ino's Pov**

My legs are like jelly and when I try practicing the words it just comes out as a croak. Sakura has been staring at me and now she's coming over.

"Sakura, I don't know what to do!" I gasped at her. Sakura put an arm around me, her eyes full of sympathy "I can do it if you want, Ino, I mean you've only done a bit of singing and with never such a large crowd…"

I turned away thinking over the idea and when I turned back I'm sure my eyes were full of fire! "You really think I'd let you take all the glory?" I asked with my voice back to normal and full of confidence.

Sakura grinned, happy that I was back on track and I heard the presenter booming over some background music.

"**Everyone, quieten down, our first battle is between the Sound 5, Tayuya singing, Jirobo on drums, Ukon and Sakon on double guitar** (in this story they're conjoined twins)**, Kimimaro on bass and Kidomaru back-up singing .**

There was a roar of applause.

**!...And SHITT! Kura as **(Sa_kura_)** back-up singer, Mari **(Te_mari_) **as drummer, Nata **(Hi_nata_) **as guitar pianist, Tenni **(Tenten) **as bass guitarist and Inny **(Ino) **as singer.**

**Alicia Dixon - battlefield**


End file.
